


Love Will Have It Sacrifices

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, So let put just the main shipp and be aware that everyone can be mentioned at some point, There's a lot of characters and I'm too lazy to list everyone, some au's, the title comes from the song that I was listing when I posted it, there will be some background shipps like Monwinn and Sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: Some headcanons that I'm too lazy to writesend me a prompt: hellasupercorptrash





	1. Medival (and some Supernatural) AU

In every single medieval AU Lena is the princess who needs to be protect by the knight (that is actually a puppy in a shine armor), can’t you make a different thing?  
I love the idea of a princess and a knight, but guess what? A love more the idea of a badass princess and a knight.   
That why on my medieval AU we will have:  
Princess Lena: the badass, angry and stubborn princess that is so fucking good in a fight that she uses her shield more than she uses her long amazing and magic sword.  
Knight Kara: the mysterious girl, don’t look old enough to be so good, always wins Lena using just defense, it’s fucking badass too and is better with her fists than with any weapon.

* based on a original work that i wrote some weeks ago *

\- Lex becomes the king after Lilian being executed for treason;

\- Lena is the stubborn princess who’s fucking good at fighting, she is the best among the bests (even if she’s just 16, but, well, she’s training since she’s a child like all the guards);

\- but she can’t fight outside de castle because she’s the princess;

\- Lex decides that she needs protections and asks for his best friend (who’s the second in command) to show him who’s the best knight;

\- so there you go, Kara becomes the Royal Guard;

\- of course they hate each other (for the cliche);

\-  despite the fact that Kara is two or three years older (it’s canon in the show that Kara is older, I don’t make the rules, she’s 25/26 and Lena’s 24), she has less training and is better than Lena anyways;

\- after a few years, Lena finally lets Kara teach her how she always win;

\- this is a Supernatural AU, so Kara is half-werewolf and that’s why she’s so good;

\- when Lex goes crazy, he send one of his knights (maybe Mon-El) to kill Lena and Kara saves her (it’s her job);

\- they don’t know that was Lex (not yet), the knight is judged and punished, and the king order to kill him;

\- killing a man breaks Kara and Lena finally realizes that she doesn’t hate the Royal Guard;

\- and they finally kiss in the Lake;

\- so some fluff: Lena teach Kara how to shoot arrows, they walk around with horses and talking about Krypton, they cuddle in the forest when Kara is in her wolf-form;

\- (and from here, is really different from my original work)

\- Lex finally really go mad;

\- they plan a uprising, Lena is the leader (yeah, she’s a fucking warrior, not a princess that always needs protection like I see in every fic);

\- and there’s two possible endings;

\- the one that I made to the original story: a random guard pass a sword through Lena, but Kara catches her (bridal style, yeah).  They’re almost leaving when here it comes a silver arrow. And, well, they end up dead and cursed to born again and again without the right to be happy;

\- or the happy ending where Lena get hurt, Kara too, but here it comes Alex (they’re not sister, but Alex helped her in the training) and save them. So after the battle, Lena becomes the queen and Kara becomes her queen.


	2. From Earth 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another headcanon that I'm too lazy to write

 

 

\- Kara is just flying around after another argument with Mon-Ew when she hear Lena's voice arguing with somebody and it's in a strange place: an old Luthor Corp Labs

\- she lands silently and try to listen better

"We ask her" she heard the voice that was strangely alike hers.

"What if she doesn't know yet? You broke the device's screen and now I don't even know her name here!"

"So we can ask Lex. And your list says that it's Danvers in forty-two Earths."

"There's six Earths where he's a bad guy."

"Ask This-Earth-Lena?"

"There's eight Earths where she's dead and three where she's not a Luthor. In case you forgot, I didn't knew if multiverse were real before you, so maybe she doesn't know yet."

"This-Earth-Alex?"

"So she can shoot me again?"

"This-Earth-Kal-El?"

"Probably he's a child."

"Okay, what can we discover alone before finding This-Earth-Kara?"

"If we're in Metropolis or National City. If Lex is good or there's a Superman out there. I really don't appreciate the ideia of these Earths with Superman."

\- So Kara makes herself present and asks for a explanation.

"We're here to make you happy. Lena and I are from Earth 7 and out mission is make sure that you're with your perfect match and not that Daxamite."

"I'm happy with him."

"Terrible liar. Anyway, wich Earth is this?"

"38. I'm not a terrible liar."

"Yes, you are" she turned to Lena "So, Lee, what we know about this earth?"

"Lex's bad, Kara's pod landed 24 years late, it's Danvers. This-Earth-Lena isn't dead, she's L-Corp CEO and Supergirl still a stupid name."

"It's a great name."

"Whatever you say."

\- They have great reasons to explain why Mon-El isn't a good boyfriend. Point that her already knew, but was too stubborn to listen to herself.

\- "We help you to match with who's closer. James, Cat or Lena. Here says that Cat's out of the town, so you have two options" Lena said without look up from the tablet in her hands.

"We usually say that's better with who you didn't dated yet, gets easier. We have more Karas to save from a abusive relationship. Ask her, or him, out and we'll come back in one month to see what happened."

\- Kara needs more two days to break up with Mon-El and to ask Lena out.

\- Like Earth-7-Kara said, they came back a month later.

\- "I really hated Earth-40" Earth-7-Lena said "Dead by a violent way is pretty awful" but she never told Kara what violent way she died in that Earth.

\- Kara told them about asking Lena out and how amazing are her dates.

\- Earth-7-Karlena makes sure that she'll tell them if she marry or not with Lena

\- When Lena ask her about what made her realize those feelings, Kara just says: a friend from another universe.

 

 


	3. Who Are You? (Or: Season-2-Kara is a clone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda crack!fic where Season-2-Kara is a clone, but not totally crack because is a little bit sad and maybe funny, and the endings can feed: Supercorp heart, Karolsen heart, Karolsen+Supercorp heart, Sanvers are the big sisters heart. With a little touch of supercat, superlane and general danvers. Or: all my ships.  
> And who (ew) have Karamel heart: Kara-That-Isn't-Kara end up in a cell with Manhell and they fuck for life until dies because Lucy let them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the show got cancelled after Kara's and Lena's death (in my head), I thought about this headcanon where all was just a stupid thing.

\- When Kara touched the Kryptonian pod, everything went black for a second and she was on another universe

\- "You're trapped here so we can give what the straight white cishets want."  
\- She struggled for months to run away from those crazy white men and come back to her home. To Alex and to James.  
\- Her eyes pretty much burn with the vision of this... Kara with that white guy that she already disliked almost having sex on her coach. Her comfy couch where she loves to cuddle with Alex. Her innocent couch.  
\- "Who are you?" The Kara-That-Isn't-Kara asked.  
"I'm Supergirl. And who are you? In my home, my coach, who's this fratboy?"  
"It's my home and my coach. And this is my boyfriend."  
"Your what? Where's James?"  
"James who?"  
"James... Shit. What Alex think about it?"  
"She's busy with her girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend? Thank Rao she finally have one."  
"What?"  
"Come on, I know she likes girls since Vicky Donahue. She's kinda obvious."  
"No, she's not."  
"Yes, she is" Mon-El said.  
"Shut up. Who the hell are you, anyway?"  
"I'm Mon-El."  
"Mon-El? The Daxam prince?"  
"I'm..." Kara-That-Isn't-Kara looked shocked.  
"Anyway. A daxamite? For real?"  
"He's..."  
"No. What Cat think about it?"  
"She's out of the town."  
"Winn?"  
"Busy with James."  
"J'onn?"  
"I didn't asked."  
"Lucy?"  
"Who?"  
"Alex's girlfriend?"  
"She's not my friend..."  
"What the...? Do you have friends?"  
"I have Mon-El."  
"Female friends."  
"Well, I have Lena?"  
"And what this Lena person thinks about it?"  
"She doesn't know."  
"Just... Come on. Something is clearly wrong. First, you're not with James and you're dating the Daxam prince who you should have heard that isn't the best person ever. Second, you didn't knew that Alex was gay since she had a crush on Astra. Third, you asked who's Lucy and I have to remind the huge crush on her? Fourth, Lena is your friend and you didn't told her about your boyfriend? You are clearly the dumb version of me."  
"I'm not a version of you."  
\- The Real-Kara just sighs, takes Kara-That-Isn't-Kara's phone and call to the Lena person. Just the picture throw her in one more huge crush, what she have with those powerful woman?  
\- After some talk, she concludes: makes more sense that she broke up with James because of Lena than because of the daxamite  
\- Real-Kara is stronger and faster, so none of them have a chance when she decided to take them to the DEO. The old underground base where she could convince Lucy and Vasquez about this crazy situation  
\- It's pretty sad that Kara-That-Isn't-Kara is just a clone like Bizarro and all her life isn't nothing more than a illusion. So she decided to lock her with Mon-El and let them fuck for life.

* You can have the Supercorp ending: she flies to L-Corp, explains all the situation and they kiss and almost fuck in the coach;   
* You can have the Karolsen ending: she flies to CatCo, explain the whole situation and they kiss;   
* You can have the OT3 ending: she takes James to L-Corp, explain to both of them and says that she have heart enough to love both. They just hug because would be awkward all the kisses;  
* You can have the Danvers sister ending: she goes to Alex, almost dies in embarrassing because she always walks into sex. But she got cuddled between her big sister and her big sister 2.0.


	4. The Proud is Made of Glass (or: smut and angst with a happy ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm that one that think about AUs using the plot of my original work, so there's one. Probably with no powers, I don't know, nobody will write it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original title is something like 'Proud Made of Crystal'  
> I don't really know.

 

\- Kara is CatCo CEO and married with Mike (see, it's no powers, so...) for almost ten years, but she doesn't love him anyway  
\- And he's this abusive jerk. Her family and friends hates him, but she just keep herself in this marriage to keep the name  
\- There's this pretty and badass girl that works in the same floor, with a boost of confidence, she tries to seduce her.  
\- But the technique don't work (this girl isn't just one of the white dudes who give her anything she asks just to have her in her knees), she's more caring and soft  
\- Even that Lena looks like cold and maybe rude, just Kara's personal slut because she pays for it, Lena's warm and gentle  
\- It's more making love than fucking. Kara's favourite part is the one after all the act, the minutes before she needs to come back to Mike where she can have those warm and caring arms around her.  
\- One day, after try something different and ending up with Lena getting a bit hurt, Kara goes catch more money and backs to the car with her bottom lip bleeding. So Lena asks her to divorce, to tell the police, to get out of this abusive relationship. But she just say 'don't act like you care.'  
\- In the next week, she needs more make up and clothes to hide the bruises.   
\- Lena just hugs her and take Kara to her safe place, they cuddle for while and Lena asks if she feels something, but Kara denies and this make Lena crawl to her LionelLuthor-Pose (he's a serial killer, Lilian is dead and Lex left the town a long time ago)  
\- They kinda break up for while  
\- Lionel escapes and tries to find Lena. Not to hurt her, to protect her.  
\- Than he kills her ex (because she had an abusive ex, aka Veronica Sinclair) and he hurt Mike very very bad. You know 'don't you dare to hurt my daughter's girl'.  
\- He goes back to prison, Kara takes Lena to Midvale.  
\- We got Danvers sisters being cute, Maggie/Lena broTP, Lucy and James married, Jeremiah and Eliza happy for their children.  
\- It's kinda 'smut with angst and a happy and gay ending'


	5. Where Mon-El is amazing and a shipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat.:   
> * Supercorp  
> * Monwinn  
> * Sanvers   
> * Mon-El is a Karlena and a Sanvers shipper confirmed   
> * Everybody is gay and friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love the Mon-El that I created to TRP and I need to spread the word of a frickin' cute Mon-El.

\- he's the annoying little brother who sends texts when he's drunk and Kara have to rescue him;  
\- he uses awful pick-up lines with Winn, Alex and J'onn just roll their eyes and ignore the flustered Winn;  
\- he knows that Lena gets jealous and finds it hilarious and adorable;  
\- he sings 'I'll go down with this ship' and 'I don't care, I shipp it' under his breath everytime that he and his OTP are in the same room and Kara glare him, but he never stops  
\- he's a Karlena/Supercorp Trash™ and he loves it  
\- when Kara decides to tell Lena about Supergirl, he and Winn bets if Lena know or not, who looses takes the other to a date  
\- he bets that Lena don't know just to loose  
\- when Lena and Kara start to date, he buys matching shirts to them: 'I love her' with a sigh. And also 'I shipp them' shirts for him and for Winn. Eventually, he got one of these to Maggie.   
\- he becomes a Sanvers Trash™ when he wants to sing this shippers songs when he see that Leather Rainbow  
\- he's a protective shipper, don't you dare to say bad things about Lena. Or about Alex and Maggie (nobody have something bad to say about Kara)  
\- he's the one who kinda saves Alex from seeing her little sister having sex in some games nights  
\- Lena is the first person who he tells about his proposal to Winn.  
\- 'I don't know much about human weddings, I never been in one, but there's this best man thing. Can I have one best woman thing? Because that would be you'  
\- Kara's his sister, so Lena his best friend. And, well, Kara is already kinda the priest (because I want to)  
\- if he though that Lena was too gay when he saw her in the Leather Jacket Club with Alex and Maggie, his mind almost explode with her in a suit  
\- and when Alex asks where is Lena and Kara, he don't tell about the suspicious sounds coming from the bathroom  
\- but he gives Lena a thumbs up when he sees her again  
\- when Kara and Lena finally marry, his shipper heart almost explode  
\- and it happens again when Alex and Maggie marry  
\- he almost cry when Lena asks him if he can be the godfather of the little boy that they adopted  
\- and he saw the little tear in Alex's eyes when Lena asks her to be the godmother  
\- some months later, he convinced Winn to adopt because he's almost stealing Lena and Kara's son  
\- of course Lena's is the godmother of the two little girls

* Everybody is gay and happy


	6. Supersonic Punch (or: team Flash appears here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr about the difference about how Barry and Mon-El threats Kara. So...
> 
> Feat: Barry reminding of how much Kara is a badass hero that doesn't need a dude  
> Lena and Team Flash being friends  
> Lena is a genius, come on  
> Mon-Ew getting what he deserve  
> Lena Luthor Defense Squad (there's a shirt)

\- Kara tells Lena about multiverse and about this dude, Barry, who's from this other earth and a speedster. Lena, as the genius that she's, find a way to communicate.

\- She mets Cisco and they start to geek out together. Eventually, Barry and Caitlin enjoy this.

\- I think that Lena and Caitlin would have a nice friendship. Caitlin with all her 'I'm afraid of become Killer Frost' thing and Lena with all her 'what if I become mad like Lex?' thing.

\- Barry tells her about how Kara helped him to go back home. Also about how he though that they really should have a plan, but he trusted her anyway. It's her world and she's Supergirl, why somebody would try to save her when she doesn't need to? Yup, she needed some help, but not a white dude being the hero.

\- He also tells her about how badass she was against the dominators. How everyone knew that they hadn't a chance to defeat the team that was under mind control because she's stronger that anyone there. They had legends, they had meta humans, they had vigilantes, but they would never win without her.

\- And he mention that maybe everyone got a little crush on her.

\- So Lena tells about Mon-El bullshit and nobody likes it.

\- One day, Barry and Cisco goes to visit Lena. After the prison thing (Cisco says that he would have go to help her if she knew about it), they bring food and movies. Imagine how nerd they would be.

\- Barry met Mon-El and he literally hates the guy. Such a asshole who thinks that Kara is a fragile girl or his propriety.

\- In a mission where Cisco and Lena are helping them, Lena got hurt because Mon-El incapacity of hearing that made Kara get distracted. Just don't get worst because Cisco is there and he have power.

\- It's not really serious, just a broken arm and light concussion, but even Alex is done with his bullshit. So she decides that she's in the Lena Luthor Defense Squad (that Cisco and Iris created, the have a shirt and everything) and that Mon-El will be away from her

\- When Barry meets Kara and Mon-El, he's apologizing for trying to save her. So Barry asks look at him for a second before run away.

\- Kara knows that her friend is fast, but she got impressed with that punch that makes Mon-El fly through some walls.

\- Kara finds Cisco trying to make Alex use the shirt. Of course she asks for one of those, they're great (and she's slightly offended that they didn't invited her for the squad)

\- She breaks up with Mon-El, get donuts and hot cocoa and shows up in Lena apartment with the Squad shirt.

\- and a bonus: Lena help them to save Iris (more because she's there and it brings Kara) and Caitlin (because she's finds a way to her use the powers and don't loose control), because she's a genius. If you put Cisco, Lena, Felicity and Winn together in a room, they save the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reminds me: 
> 
> * I die for a new episode of The Flash and LoT, but I don't really care about a new episode of Supergirl  
> * And even knowing that Lena is in the next episode, I don't want to watch they destroying her :(  
> * So: more headcanons because, to me, the series ended on Luthors episode (in the hug)


	7. Lead Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the comics the lead kills Mon-El slowly, so all the time that he is in the DEO is poisoning him.
> 
> (Don't worry, this is Karamel broTP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget: here we have Mon-El and not Mon-El™ and here we have the first one

 

\- Mon-El and Kara are really good friends. Because it works. They're great fighting together, drinking together (where he talks about his crush in a alien with horns and she talks about her crush in a certain brunette CEO);

\- In the comics the lead kills him slowly, so all the time that he is in the DEO is poisoning him;

\- He starts to get weak, get sick. Coughing, healing too slow. (just like Logan, but faster);

\- Alex analyzes him and gives the news to Kara: he's dying and there's no way to save him;

\- Kara takes care of him. He's like a brother, so she feels like she needs it;

\- Alex and Maggie always comes with potstickers and pizza, Maggie makes some pancakes for him. And Lena comes with donuts;

\- And they confort her while he's sleeping;

\- In his last week, Kara keeps taking him to fly for some minuts, they watch the pink sky in the sun rising;

\- In the morning that he doesn't wake up, the morning that she hears his heart stoping, she just fly away. She can't ser they taking him away, it's just to painful;

\- She comes back angry, angry with J'onn for the lead walls. Angry with Alex because she couldn't save him. Just angry for loosing a great friend;

\- The grief is hard. Eventually she's not angry with Alex anymore;

\- Eventually, she feels better. Specially around Lena;

\- One night she have a nightmare (where she have to choose between: saving Lena and Alex, Maggie and Mon-El or let herself being attacked by the Black Mercy) and she flies to Lena's apartament;

\- Lena conforts her, Kara end up sleeping with her head in her chest listening to the endless calming heartbeat;

\- In the morning, the feeling is so domestic that Kara asks if she could kiss Lena;

\- They're dating for two weeks when Kara finally have courage enough to visit Mon-El's grave;

\- She whispers a Rao's pray, she tells she's sorry and she tells that the hero got the girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write one with Mon-El™


	8. The Scarlet Game (the detective/coroner AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon based in one of my original works. Kara is human here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat: almost everyone is OOC  
> There's murder everywhere, this one is heavy and you better skip if you feel discomfort about murder and blood.   
> I can't put every character, I'm sorry

* Kara is a cute, but also badass, detective that almost everyone loves. Lena is an alcoholic coroner. Both have a lot of issues;

* Cat Grant is the coroner in chief and makes they work together on the torture and murder of a guy who was accused of a attempt of rape;

* Maxwell Lord is a detective who's a pain in the ass with Kara. She hates him because of what happen to her last partner;

* J'onn is her boss and he keep trying to help Kara to help Lena;

* When the second body shows up, Kara gets stressed out because he is find in the same position that the victim in her first case was found. And he was shot in the head after being murder by suffocation;

* Lena used to be married to Jack Speehr, but they divorced after a car crash where they child died;

* Alex lives in the other side of the country and gives Kara some tips about how to help Lena to drink less;

* The third body is found decapitated, the head in a box, and Lena finally found out the big problem between Lord and Kara: her partner, Mike, were also her best friend and he was kidnapped. She gave Lord the clue, the suggestion about how to find him. He, as the jerk that he is, didn't listened to her and Mike's head ended up in a box on Kara's office;

* Before the fourth body is found, his penis is sent to Kara and Winn Schott, the cutest lab guy, identified him as John Coben, the guilty in Kara's first case;

* Lucy Lane, Kara's ex-girlfriend, is back in town and Lena gets a bit jealous;

* James Olsen is Kara's therapist and he's almost suggesting to Cat and J'onn to take her off the case, it's just too stressful to her;

* In the fourth body's scene, they found a blood sample. When they go talk to the guy, Kara says to Lena stay in the car. As the stubborn lady that she is, of course she doesn't stay and gets shot. It's pretty much just a scratch, she doesn't even need a stiche, but Kara freaks out for a moment;

* Winn explains to Lena how Kara feels guilty about loosing her friend and all that she wants is too protect Lena;

* There's some Sexual Tension™ when Kara takes Lena to her apartment to make sure that Lena isn't drinking and is making taking the medicine;

* When they find the fifth body, there's a small bonding moment while there's a snow storm and they are trapped inside the building. Lena tells about Lex's breakdown when she was a kid, he murdered their parents (Lillian is not that bad her). And Kara tells about being adopted after her family dying in a fire and how she decided to be a cop because of Jeremiah;

* Let's say the they maybe fuck after two bottles of whiskey and there's this awkwards moments between them and Lucy;

* In the sixth body, the killer comits a mistake that leaves a DNA. They're not in the system, but they find a relative match: Kara Danvers;

* Lena is kidnapped by the killer, who happened to be Astra;

* Kara, with Cat support, ignores all the rules to find Lena;

* She finds out about Astra and all of her psychopath plan of murdering. Killing using Kara's old cases as references to get some attention;

* Lena end up shooting Astra to save Kara, it's a delicate situation and they need weeks to pass through it;

* Alex comes to town and she takes Lena to the AA. She helps her, she know how is hard to admit this problem and how is hard to stop;

* It's a happy ending: Lena and Kara dating, Alex almost getting Lucy, Astra dead and the town is not a safe place, but it's calm for now. 


	9. God!Lena AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't get if you didn't read 'The Death of Lena Luthor', it's an angst oneshot.

 

* her eyes shine white, what is a bit creepy, so Winn asks if she can stop it. When Kara sees her eyes on their natural color, she starts to cry and Lena just don’t know what to do;

* even if she can choose be human (or almost it) again, she can’t because her human body is dead;

* they figure out that Lionel is her father because he was kind of used to keep a part of this alien species alive;

* she can’t remember a thing, but she knows that Kara is very important to her;

* a small group of people starts to worship her and slowly it turned into a religion;

* she can’t understand why there’s a giant statute of her and Kara says that it’s because she’s a hero, even when she was an ordinary human woman;

* she saves Supergirl a plenty of times;

* sometimes, they in L-Corp’s roof just to watch National City’s lights at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write more, I promise, I just need time because English is stupidly hard


	10. The Cover Band AU

 

* Lena’s friends with Sam, who’s crushing on Alex

* And crushing hard enough to go to this bar with a cover band show

* Lena’s too bored to say no and goes with them

* And Lena’s is thar Uselles Lesbian™ while they play Take Me To The Church (a Gay Heart Attack happens because that cute blondie doesn’t change the pronouns).

* She chokes when Kara comes to the table after the show. Because the girl took off her jacked and who wouldn’t die for those arms?

* Sam and Alex are those bitches and they go bring more beer (also known as “freaking kiss a lot on the bathroom and let the Lesbian Mess™ and the Bissexual Dork™ die at the table)

* They flirt and flirt and flirt

* Kara got moves, okay? She asks Lena’s out because that woman is a Greek godess and Kara’s afraid of wake up and figured out that it was all only a deam.

* They have each other number.

* They text everyday.

* Their first date is the most perfect imaginable

* A kiss goodbye

* A sex goodnight

* And a ‘stay’ forever


End file.
